


Lost Treasures

by Miraculous_ninja345



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, lost treasures AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_ninja345/pseuds/Miraculous_ninja345
Summary: It started out simple two pirates in debt, try to steal a statue and don't die. Things take a turn for the worse when Mirage decides to kiss a statue...yeah you can imagine what happens next.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Miraith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this apex my first pic it's miraith and Cyptson centered mostly, caustic is a dad figure and Lifeline is the badass pirate queen.

It was hot like, the sun is trying to beat you up hot. Trying to sleep in a flimsy old tent was terrible but actually standing out in the sun and stand waiting. Was hella painful, as amazing as he looked at the moment he was clearly dying.

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” He grumbled to himself

“Morning, Witt” The old man emerged from their tent and stood beside him. Mirage had to admit even when he was burning up in his coat he had a good poker face. At least that’s what he hoped was happening

“Morning old man, ready to pull a heist?” 

“Yah, make sure not to slip your mouth.”

“Hey I’m the best smooth talker on these isles, you can trust me.”

“Of course I trust you, after all, it was your smooth mouth that got us into this mess!” Crypto hissed while stroking his mustache.

“Yeah, well-well I’m the reason we found this job in the first place” He stated stroking his beard.

“And I made sure they didn’t know that we’re pirates” He hissed again

Crypto pushed past mirage and both went to the main tent. Photos, sketches, and charts were everywhere. Scattered short pencils, map drawings, and a journal full of sticky notes occupied the tale with three empty cups of coffee. Mirage pulled down to admire a few of the sketches from the ceiling while crypto looked at the journal. Mirage snuck a peek crypto, there was a smile. A small one but it said a lot

“She certainly was busy last night.” He commented setting the sketches on the table.

“We were.” Low and behold it was their least favorite person. Dr. Caustic

“What’s up doc! What brings you here this fine morning?”

“Work.” He ripped the journal from crypto’s hands and slammed it on the table.” What are you doing?” He asked taking a sip of coffee.

“Well you know, just looking at watts work seeing what lost treasures we might find,” Mirage replied like a casual conversation. 

“Mhm, I’m curious, what exactly brings you here on this expedition. Money?” He glanced at crypto.

“Sorry to diss- sis-, you’re wrong I mean they already paid us to help you. And I dunno about you but, me and the old man here want to be first to lay our eyes on centuries-old treasures.” Mirage rested a hand on cryptos shoulder and magically waved his hand to the roof of the tent. Crypto scoffed but didn’t deny.

“Haha, oh mirage you really can make everything sound so amazing” The last member of the party had entered. Nattalie “Wattson” Paquette.

“Good Morning Ms. Paquette”

“Moring Doctor., Crypto, Mirage.” Mirage waved and crypto a curt nod.

“Well now that everyone is here, let’s go over the plan. Please clear the table.”  
They moved all the clutter and Wattson set out a map of the temple.

“Okay! First off Dr. Caustic will wait out here with the camp and monitor our vitals, Mirage, Crypto, and I will head into the temple and return around the afternoon. What we plan on looking for today is the rarest and hardest of the treasures to find. The statues of the god of death and the Marble Goddess, scripts of the temple say that the goddess resides above the god near the west of the temple. But no one could ever find it…. but after countless research and a few cups of coffee last night I found the true locations of the statues!”

“Well, what’s the hold-up, lets get them!” Mirage skipped over to the tent’s door.

“Wi let’s go!”

“Ms. Paquette!” Caustic boomed at her before she could set foot outside. “Apologies for my volume but you aren’t in your gear.”

“Oh my god, your right! I’ll be as fast as I can.” She rushed out and back to her own tent. 

Crypto chuckled a bit, which didn’t last long as caustic grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the table, Mirage couldn’t say a word before caustic pulled out a gun on him. 

“Let me make this very clear gentlemen. I know that you are pirates and I don’t care what intention you have with the treasure, but when you are in there absolutely NOTHING will happen to Ms. Paquette. Am. I. clear?

“Crystal” Mirage replied. Crypto did his best to nod and was thankfully released. Caustic left and mirage watched as crypto struggled to stand again.

“I hate him.” Crypto huffed, cradling his neck.

“Well, at least we got his blessing to steal whatever we find,” Mirage said trying to lift the mood. Crypto wasn’t having it, but the fool did have a point if caustic knew and didn’t care it gave a huge advantage.

“Let’s just hope we can actually get away with it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

She was beautiful. Posed under a broken roof, letting the light shimmer and sparkle off her gold armor and fabrics in the old room. She holds her right hand in a tight fist near her chest, while the other is relaxed and close to her side as her cold and eyes stared down at the entrance. At them.

The three adventures stood still, stiff as the statue in front of them. How could something so old, so mythical be so clean and polished, in this forgotten temple surrounded by dust, sand, and crumbled bricks?

“Wow...”Mirage is still at a loss for words.

“This is amazing! I knew no one has seen the statues in centuries, and all the document sketches were up for debate, but this-this is nothing compared to what we thought she would look like.” Wattson moved closer not even daring to touch the steps leading up to the stage she stood upon.

“It’s incredible, the figure and the shine. It’s almost as if she was made yesterday.” Crypto flipped Hack out and started to film their discovery.

“Maybe it’s the rain or the wind from the roof” Mirage suggested.

“Idiot. It’s doesn’t rain in the desert and wind would only blow sand onto it.”

“Okay old man, you have an explanation of how the marble statue with gold armor and clothing, in a temple that no one has been in for centuries, remained spotless?”

“...You’re still an idiot, kid.”

“Kid?!” Wattson rolled her eyes and pulled both men closer to the statue. She was even more beautiful up close.

“Stop bickering! We should enjoy this moment, embrace being the first to see her before we show her to the public.” The men scoffed but agreed, this was a big occasion finding a lost relic in such beautiful condition, it was truly something worth fighting over. “Besides if this is what the goddess looks like, imagine what the god of death looks like!” She clapped her hands together, pulling out her journal and jotting down notes.

Before crypto could walk away mirage stopped him and pulled him back to the other side of the room.   
“This changes everything.”

“I know that idiot, but we-”

“We should double- no qus- qua- times it by four!” Mirage stroked his beard, he could taste the melted gold in his mouth.

“Shut it, kid. We still need to find the god of death before we decide on anything.”

“And before lifeline finds out we’re here and kills us!”

“Joyonghan! We’ll talk about this later.” Crypto signaled his drone back and walked over to Wattson. Mirage sighed, he hated to admit it, even to himself, that crypto was right, they had to keep up the charade but they needed the money quick. Mirage was tempted to just contact lifeline and dip but he knew he had to respect his deal with crypto, who was getting close to Wattson. Mirage liked the girl too, but he knew she’d be broken when she learned the truth and she didn’t seem like a lady who forgave easily, he could tell.

“Mirage, hurry up, the god of death shouldn’t be too far from here” Wattson looked up from her journal 

“Oh- yeah yeah….... you know what, you two should go ahead I’ll stay here with the goddess,” Mirage said entranced with the statue.

“Mirage we need to stick together!”

“Yeah, but what happens if you too get stuck or some raiders sneak in? I should be here to protect her”

“Hmm, what do you think crypto?” Wattson asked. Crypto, glared at mirage who gave a thumbs up and took a selfie of him and the statue.

“Fine. but I’m leaving my drone for extra precautions.” The drone flew up and stayed in the right corner of the room. Also glaring at Mirage.

“Okay, Be careful mirage, and don’t touch her!” Wattson hollered rushing down the hallway. 

“You better not fuck this up, idiot.” Crypto huffed under his breath and followed behind her.

Now it was just him and the goddess, he walked up the steps and onto the stage. Face to face with the statue, Mirage gently grazed his fingers on her cheek, trailing over the golden tears that stained them. 

“Wow. You're even more beautiful up close.” He rested his hand on her clenched fist while keeping the other on the cheek. “You’ve probably been so lonely, but hey at least no ones' forgotten you.”

Something pulled him closer his heart beating faster. Her lips were right there and he felt like he should like he needed to as if it would set her free. He hoped the crypto wasn’t watching. He sucked in a breath and kissed her.

Her lips should’ve been cold, or dusty but they were warm, she was warm. She kissed him back, entangling her hands with his. This was amazing, butterflies were going crazy inside him. Who knew a statue could kiss so well?

Wait- she’s a statue.

He opened his eyes and pulled away. She still looked like a statue but she was breathing, blinking, and moving.

“Who are you?” She asked as if she was whispering.

“Oh, oh god you’re real. Not real moving, Moving? Breathing I just- I can't- HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?” He was yelling now

The goddess kicked him down and pinned him to the stairs. Looking into her eyes, they were angry now and in pain, wait- how did he know that. The goddess instantly jumped off him and clutched her head in pain, miraged groaned feeling a giant headache grow too like someone was beating his head with a bell.

“He-he's…. waking…. up!”

“Crypto is gonna kill me.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get back to Wattson and Crypto...

As they went deeper into the temple, crypto’s shoulders tightened as well as his heart. There could be a way for both of them to get what they want. They could get money and Wattson could get the statue! But how? Mirage was desperate to get that money in his hands and as much as he wanted to take his time with this expedition, he hated to admit it, but mirage was right knowing who lifeline had on her crew it wouldn’t be long until she found them.

“Crypto, over here!” Wattson hollered in the next corridor. He can worry about lifeline later right now the statues were what’s important.

Around the corridor was a door in front of them and a set of stairs on the left and right of the room. On the floor, the body of a man faced the left while a monster reflected his body with a similar human face.

“Is this a test?”

“I don’t know, all I know is it seems to tell his story.” Wattson kneeled down and traced her fingers on the mural.   
“A man- a human, killed others to survive underneath the mysterious lords that he never cared to know, he killed kings and queens of many lands. But once he killed the wealthy Andrade family of the West, he looked into the bloody water to reveal that he was not a man but a monster.” Wattson felt a shiver down her spine as she told the tale embedded on the ground. 

“How did such a monster become a god to these people?” Crypto looked up at a mural depicting the god of death and the goddess.

“From what the natives tell us, his lords cursed him with an immortal body but removed his soul and hid it away, so he could never truly die. The goddess couldn’t let such a bloodthirsty immortal roam the land so she sealed him in the tomb where his body reforms after death.” 

“Huh, sealing him where he reincarnates. Not a bad idea.”

“Indeed, now how to open this tomb?” Wattson went to the stairs near the man of the mural and took a few steps down, she pulled out a light and spotted a large lever on the wall. “Crypto- ”

“Got it” He went to the other side of the stairs at the bottom he found a similar lever on the floor. “There's a similar one here. But it’s at the bottom position.”

“Okay, we flipped them at the same time on the count of three?” 

“How do you know that will work.”

“Educated guess. Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Okay, I...2...3!”

They pulled and pushed on their respective letters and held onto them when they heard giant clicks. Rattling could be heard within the walls. When it stopped the sound of old stone doors gritted against the walls. Wattson and crypto returned to the main floor and watched as the doors creaked open. 

Wattson’s excited expression was replaced with shock, on the tomb floor was littered with bodies, empty hollow eyes posed in awkward positions or frozen in action dying or killing. Wattson was disgusted for sure but she couldn’t help but stare at the faces.

“They-they all have the same face?” Were they his bodies or followers that followed him to the grave? She felt uneasy, she was scared even though crypto stood right next to her, she felt like something- no, someone was watching.

“We-we should go and get Mirage.” She backed up tugging on crypto’s sleeve, she felt like she was gonna die.

“Wattson, the statue.” He whispered

“Wh-what? She looked at where crypto was pointing, a small dark stage just like the one the goddess was on but the statue wasn’t there. Instead was a totem, a weird diamond-like totem that glowed and hissed out smoke. He moved forward leaving her stuck to the spot. Her knees guided her to the ground, yet she desperately reached out for crypto, pulling her deeper into the tomb. Wattson felt wrong and yet crypto still looked in awe at it, she should be excited and just as interested as him but she felt like she was going to-

“You okay little girl? Looks like you’re going to drop dead.” The raspy voice boomed from above. Crypto came to his senses, looked back to see Wattson practically dying on the floor. He tried to rush over to help but a body fell in between them, its bones cracked and popped, the gold clicked against its body as it rose from the floor. His head cracked in place and the embers dissipated from his body. The colors on his body were bright and shiny, just like the goddess.

The God of Death was awake.

“Who to kill first, The explorer or the smart guy”

“We- we don’t mean any harm-ahh '' Wattson clenched her stomach and cradled into a ball. Crypto pulled out a wingman and fired it into the gods head. He didn’t flinch, he simply chuckled. He grabbed crypto up by the face and hurled him out the chamber and into the wall outside. Wattson was doing her best to crawl out away from the chaos; she was almost relieved of the pain, only for the god to snatch her by the nape of her neck and drag her to the totem.

“What, not gonna put up a fight? Then again you did see what happened to you friend over there.” She twisted and pulled weakly at his hand trying to pull herself off him but he felt so sore and weak even blinking was painful. She felt like vomiting, her nose was clogged. And something was caught at the back of her throat scratching endless. She felt like dying. She didn’t want to die, she couldn’t.

“Really? Just join the shadows and all the pain will go away.”He tossed her in front of the totem and watched. He was right, it felt better near the totem. The pain was going away, she could move her arms and legs but her eyes were blurry. White and black stars flashing in front of her. She crawled closer to the totem and reached out she wasn’t going to die, she couldn't. She would never die….if…. she joined…. the shadows.

______

“Wattson- cough “  
When crypto woke up, he watched as the god dragged Wattson to the totem.   
The air was knocked out of him, he couldn’t call out to her to tell her he wasn’t loud enough. He took a few breaths and pulled himself up against the wall, before he could even call out to her again a snarl echoed through the hall.

He went cold his eyes shook in horror, He knew it was her but at first glance, you could miss it. Her body was just like the totem, a black smokey form and orange glowing cracks running up and down her body. She was slouching her, twitching and panting wildly like she just ran a marathon.   
Wattson, she became a monster.

No that god of death was the real monster here. 

‘She couldn’t just be gone, right? That thing didn’t kill her, it just turned her into something else, she’s being controlled!’ The thoughts went on and on, crypto truthfully didn’t know what happened, but he wouldn’t let nat become this shadow. Not when she didn’t know the truth.

“Wattson...Natalie..”He whispered. Unfortunately, his whisper was loud enough for her. She snarled and hurled towards him. She pinned him to the wall and hissed in his face, about to rip his head off.

“No. Go and find my sister. Your human can wait...” The god chuckled and retreated into darkness. 

Wattson pulled off crypto and rushed down the hall. Letting crypto catch his breath. The goddess. Crypto pulled himself up against the wall, pulled out his gun, and aimed at her.

“Wattson!”The shadow froze and turned toward crypto. He fired. Once, twice then she was gone, turned into smoke. “I’m sorry” Crypto slowly started to walk away then a loud screech erupted from the totem. A hand popped out of the ground beneath it clawing for something to grab on to.

Crypto stumbled but did his best to rush out and get Mirage. He needed to find him and get out of here. Caustic killing him is the least of his problems right now. 

“Mirage!” He yelled. “Mirage you better be alive when I find you.”

__________

“SHUT UP! Shut.. up...please be quiet!” The goddess yelled holding her head in pain!

“Sorry sorry I just- I don’t know what to do- and-and-” Mirage tried to reassure the goddess from the stairs.

“Not YOU! The temple, the temple- the voices it- too I can’t stay here!” She tried to stand up but ended up falling. Mirage caught her and she surprisingly isn’t as heavy as he thought.

“Okay- okay c-clam down, what do I need to do? Can I help”

“I- I-...” She passed out in his arms. Welp he was absolutely screwed, he kissed a statue, she needed her fancy knife and passed out. He was definitely cursed or something. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her out the room, she didn’t want to be in the temple, right? Right! So just take her outside.

Before he could leave the room, out of the corner of his eye he saw a floating rock, then another and another. Dirt and sand started spinning around him. Broken wood and bricks started floating up. Next thing he knew he was off the floor, hovering in the middle of the air. He wanted to drop her but he was too damn scared to let go. This all would’ve been so simple if he didn’t kiss her, he could feel crypto slap him on the back of the head.

GRRRRRRR

A growl emitted from the entrance of the room to his surprise, it was a demon. A black and orange glowy shadow demon that looked like Wattson. Oh, fuck was that Wattson? If so he was absolutely fucking cursed. The Shadow Wattson leaped forward but it turned to smoke mid-air.

“Mirage!” Crypto called out holding his side and a wingman. It took him a minute to process the situation in the room.

“What did you do!?”

“What did I do? What did you do to Wattson?!”

“The God of death is alive and he turned Wattson into that thing! A shadow!” He coughed and kneeled down.

“Oh……. I might have something to do with that!”

“MIRAGE!” 

“How was I supposed to know kissing a statue would lead to this?” Crypto stared at the man in horror.

“.....you WHAT?!” 

Before Mirage could even defend himself a portal opened beneath him and the goddess. The rocks and dust in the room collapsed back to the floor along with mirage and the goddess dropping through the portal.

“Jenjang, Caustic is gonna kill me.” Wattson screeched again. Crypto sighed and reloaded his gun. Wattson is a shadow, Mirage is gone and caustic was probably waiting outside with a death hammer. 

This is all mirages fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Wattson and crypto story kicks off!  
> This has to be my favorite part mostly because of the ending
> 
> When crypto speaks Korean I'm using google translate, so have mercy if I put something wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've updated this story and I feel kinda bad cause I've been dealing with school and work stuff.   
> But here is the long-awaited chapter 4!!
> 
> Also unrelated but I love fuse , and the quest for this season is gonna be really good I know it!

It was quiet.   
Peaceful.

The soft blowing of trees, birds singing and the sun was giving the land a sight pleasing hello. Wraith couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed such a lovely quiet place, nothing like the barren empty room her old lords gave her. She opened her eyes, the sky was still blue, clouds the same old puffy white how long had she remained frozen.

She looked at her right palm, it was cracked and chipped, before or after she didn’t know. She was just finally glad to be out of the temple and away from her brother. She stood up and looked at her surroundings, a peasant lush forest the home of her dreams.

The man is coming

“Hey! Uh, Goddess! Goddess of... Portals? Where are- oh hey.” Mirage said   
That....that was the man who woke her up? 

“Who are you?”She asked

“Oh, me? I am the extro-extra- yeah Amazing Mirage!” He twirled his gun while stroking his beard. She tilted up this was the man that freed her from her stone prison? She walked up to the man and held his hand in hers. He froze staring at her in awe  
“Mirage you have freed me from a life of stone and I am grateful for that.”

“No-no problem.”

“You alone were brave enough to find and free me and for that, I will grant you a wish.”

“Really? Like a real wish? For anything I want?!” 

“Yes, anything for you or someone else. However..”

“However?”

“My powers are limited, as well as my energy. I need to find my kunai, in order to grant your wish.” She looked up at the sky. It was endless and full of clouds. She just wanted to watch the sky forever, forget everything, and just breathe.

________________

Anything he wants….Money, gold, fame…

He assumed that they’d go their separate ways but no this is good. Really Good! If he asked for enough crypto could get his share, and lifeline, then some to take home to mom, maybe even start up a bar.

Mirage whisked himself out of his thoughts and back to the goddess, except, she was gone. He caught the glimmer of her from the trees. He tripped over himself running to catch up to her. She was fast for a statue

“Hey! Wait! Where- where” She kept moving forward not even batting an eye to him. “Where are you going, what about your Ku-kunai?”

“I am going to look for it, alone. You should go back to whatever you were doing before you awoke me.” She huffed walking a little faster

“Alone, why? Wouldn’t it be better if we worked together?”

“You are a mortal. I am a goddess you would get in my way or slow me down.”

“Yeah, yeah….okay yeah, that might be true but you were in a temple for centuries! The world has changed and not everyone is out to live a simple life as a farmer or something.” His speech didn’t seem to faze her, he took a knee to catch his breath but as she came to the end of the trees and a cliff she froze staring at the city afar. It was almost like a ‘’literal’’ mirage in the middle of the desert.   
He was right, the buildings looked different, tall, wide and short, nothing like the village or temple she resided in, not only that but ships were flying, and landing near the sides

Go there.

He’s coming

He can be useful

She looked back at mirage and sighed. If this is what the voices said then so be it. She knew better than to ignore their warnings.

“Mirage, do you really want to help me?” She asked. His eyes lit up and smiled. 

“Yeah! Especially If it means I’ll get my wish faster” Good he was motivated.

“Then take to that village 

“Right O goddess- oh no.” The colors left his face once he saw the city.

“What wrong, Not up for the task?”

“No, I am totally up for it! That city just so happens to be the last place I need to be right now.

“Then we better be quick.” The goddess gestured to the city. Mirage weakly smiled and started walking towards a path to the city. The goddess followed next to him

“Oh and Mirage?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me wraith.” She snapped her fingers and her glowing white skin, turned olive pale, her golden hair turned black, and her eyes an emerald green. She looked like a regular person. All she needed was some common clothes and they’d be good to look for the kunai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know:( but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how long this is gonna be but I definitely don't want it to be short


End file.
